


Dressed in Holiday Style

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Fluff, Holiday Lights, Hot Cocoa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Radiant Garden is celebrating its first Christmas in ages. So, of course, Sora and Riku are gonna enjoy all of the brightly colored lights!
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Dressed in Holiday Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaoru_chibimaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/gifts).



> Holiday fic for [ Kaoru_chibimaster. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster) Thank you, thank you, thank you for your encouragement throughout the year with my floriography AU, Princess Bride AU, and all my other fics throughout the year!! I hope you have a wonderful 2020!!

“Just one last box of lights!” Sora exclaimed, running down the next street lamp, turning back to grin at his boyfriend. “C’mon Riku! Then we can go get hot cocoa!!” 

Daytime was already fading into dusk as they quickly wrapped the streetlamp in a few strands of colorful lights. As soon as Sora plugged them in, they lit up, the glow of electrified red, green, blue, and yellow growing brighter as the sky grew darker. 

“Perfect guys!” Yuffie called out from where she and Cid were hanging a large wreath from the item shop. 

“Is there anything else we can do?” Riku shouted back, but Yuffie shook her head.

“Nah. this is the last of it. Go ahead and get your cocoa.” 

“Okay!!” Sora took Riku’s hand pulling him back to the town center where Leon and Cloud had erected a huge tree. It towered well above the nearby shops and streetlamps, decked out with huge oversized ornaments and a large star on top. 

Ansem the Wise was standing in front of the tree, already in the middle of his grand holiday speech. Ienzo and Kairi stood beside him, bundled up against the chilly night air. Sora leaned into Riku’s side, humming in contentment when he felt Riku’s warm arm wrap around his waist, staving off the cool breeze that had picked up as night fell. Hot cocoa would be good after the speech ended. 

“And so,” Ansem said as he finished his speech, “In memory of those who could not join us here tonight, Ienzo and Kairi will light the community tree.”

Ienzo and Kairi took one end of the comically large switch. On a count of three, they pulled it down. 

The tree lit up in a glow of colored lights, extending from the base to the top of the tree where a large white star gleamed against the dark sky. Sora gasped, still finding a child-like wonder at the sight. 

They joined in the clapping, then quickly got in line for cocoa. Kairi eventually joined them, hovering near Sora as she breathed into her hands to try and warm them. 

“I’m still not used to this cold thing,” she muttered, leaning in close to Sora. “How do you guys stand it when you go on missions to places like Arendelle?”

“It’s not bad when you keep moving,” Sora said, though he was also glad when he finally coerced Donald into making him a winter jacket. 

“And this isn’t even the worst of the weather.” Tifa’s voice came from behind them and she wrapped an arm around Kairi’s shoulders. “Just wait! A few more months and we might be knee-deep in snow.” 

Kairi turned to stare at Tifa, apprehension evident in her gaze. She shivered, leaning further into Sora’s side. “I changed my mind. I want a vacation back to the Islands. Take me home.” 

Sora chuckled, wrapping an arm around her in a hug. “We could do that, but what about your family research?”

Kairi grumbled about coming back in the summer when the temperature was more “reasonable,” but eventually admitted that she supposed she could get used to the cold. Tifa laughed, pulling her into a hug and promising that it wouldn’t be so bad. Riku laughed as well, reaching with his long arm to pat her shoulder. 

“We’ll be sure to send you plenty of warm thoughts.” 

“Gee, thanks. Send some warm weather as well…” 

“The winter can be kind of nice as well,” a warm voice cut in kindly.

They reached the front of the line where Aerith was serving the hot cocoa. She, too, was completely bundled up in a long pink jacket and thick brown gloves and leather boots. Offering Kairi a smile and a warm cup of cocoa, she motioned towards the castle with her other hand. 

“The hearth in the library is gonna be a great spot to read when the weather gets colder. And trust me, you’ll appreciate the flowers in spring a whole lot more after the snow melts.” 

Kairi blew on her hot cocoa, taking a sip in contemplation. “I suppose. But can we have more hot cocoa, too?”

“Of course! Leon makes it all winter. I’m pretty sure he’ll freeze if he doesn’t get a daily dose.” 

“More proof that Leon’s really just a softie behind that icy exterior,” Sora teased. Suddenly, he felt an icy cold hand in his hair and he yelped, ducking out of the way and into the relative safety of Riku’s embrace. “What the heck, Leon?”

“You can’t say I’m soft when you squeal at a touch,” Leon muttered, taking his own hot cocoa from Aerith. Tifa and Aerith boy hid their laughs behind their hands and Sora was thankful that Yuffie wasn’t there or he would have never heard the end of it 

“I didn’t squeal!” Sora protested, looking up at Riku’s amused gaze. “Right? That wasn’t a squeal. That was a, um… a shout of dismay! Right? A very warrior-like shout.” 

“Of course,” Riku appeased, capturing Sora’s lips in a pleasant kiss. “A very high pitched shout. Much like all the ‘shouting’ the wild pigs do back on the islands.”

Sora pouted. “That’s it. No more kisses for you for the rest of the evening.” 

Riku rolled his eyes. “I’ll give it an hour tops.” 

Sora felt his pout deepen, even though he knew it was true. Riku was just really irresistible. Especially when he was pretty. And he was really, really pretty in the glow from the holiday lights. 

“Ienzo and I are gonna walk around town to compare notes on what we remember,” Kairi said, taking another long gulp of hot chocolate. “You guys wanna join us?” 

Sora almost wanted to, but he also wanted to walk alone with Riku, so he shook his head. “Nah. Maybe tomorrow you can show us around and tell us all about it?” 

Kairi grinned, nodding. “Sure! See you guys back at Merlin’s house later then!” 

Sora waved as she left. 

“The lights are all working,” Leon said, crossing his arms in thought. “Except for the ones in the Fountain Plaza. We can’t figure out why those won’t come on.” 

“Oh! Riku and I will check it out!” Sora offered, already grabbing Riku’s hand to pull him along. “Maybe it’s just a bad strand of lights or something.” 

Leon hummed in agreement and waved them off. Sora led the way through the busy streets, everyone in town enjoying the cool evening air and hot chocolate while looking at the lights. All the shops were decorated with wreaths and decorations, all of them holding late-night sales for potential shoppers. Sora’s heart filled with joy to see all the excited people, remembering a time not too long ago when walking around at night was unheard of. Too many heartless scares and fear of the dark. But now—

Now the dark brought pretty lights and feelings of joy. 

_ “Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
_ _ Falalalala lalalala~”  _

“Huh?” Sora turned, finding a group of five or six people huddling together and singing some kind of Holiday song. 

_ “Tis the season to be jolly,  
_ _ Falalalala lalalala~”  _

It was a catchy tune and soon Sora found himself humming along. 

“Falalala lalala la la la,” Sora sang, gripping Riku’s hand tightly. “Come on, Riku! Sing with me!” 

“I don’t know the words—” 

“Well, at least some of the lines are just lalalas, so I think you can do that part,” Sora said, already humming along with the next verse. “It’s fun, Come on!” 

Sora listened to the carolers sing the next part, then sang at the top of his voice. 

“Falalalala lalalala~” 

He heard Riku join in on the last “lalalala’s” and Sora smiled, enjoying the sound of Riku’s quiet voice singing along. He leaned up to kiss Riku’s cheek. 

“I love it when you sing.” 

Riku’s face turned pink as he blushed, and teal eyes avoided Sora’s gaze. Sora giggled and leaned up to kiss Riku’s other cheek, feeling the warm skin under his lips. 

As they continued to the Fountain Plaza, Riku’s arm wrapped around Sora’s waist, and he would join in whenever Sora would start singing the Christmas carol again, his “falalala’s” harmonizing with Sora’s own. The grin wouldn’t leave Sora’s face, and he couldn’t help but admire the way the lights filtered through Riku’s hair and seemed to change the color of his eyes. 

He was so beautiful. 

The closer they got to the Fountain Plaza, the fewer people there were. The plaza was dark, the lights and fountains not working. 

Sora frowned at the darkness. “This is weird. The fountains were working just this morning right?” 

“Yeah,” Riku agreed, walking over to the service panel and checking it. “Maybe the pipes are frozen?” 

“It’s not that cold,” Sora said, touching the strand of lights above his head. “Maybe it’s the, uh—” 

“Oh… Maybe it’s this.” 

Sora turned, finding Riku pointing at some kind of generator behind the service panel that looked completely out of power. 

“Oh… yeah, I forgot we had to jerry-rig the power here to run the fountains. I guess it hasn’t been fixed yet.” 

“I think it’s just out of power,” Riku said. Flipping a few of the switches and checking the connections. “But it’s not broken. We’ll just have to charge it tomorrow.” 

Sora frowned, crossing his arms. “It sucks that it’s not on for the grand illumination though.” He thought back. “Wait… maybe—” 

He called his keyblade. 

“Uh, I don’t think you can beat it until it comes on,” Riku teased, a smirk on his face. 

Sora ignored him. “I remember Ven saying something about the generator under Disneytown. He was able to charge it with a thunder spell, so maybe….” 

Sora held his keyblade aloft. “Thunder!” 

The generator sparked for a moment before dying again. 

Sora’s frowned. “Thunder! Thunder!” 

The power indicator needle moved like it was trying to turn on, but it just wasn’t quite enough. 

“Thunder!” 

This time his voice was echoed by Riku’s. The generator sparked to life and instantly the lights and fountains turned on. Sora turned, finding Riku illuminated by the holiday light,s his own keyblade aloft and a smile on his face. 

Sora grinned, dismissing his keyblade so he could wrap his arms around Riku’s neck. “Knew I could count on you to help.” 

“Always,” Riku hummed, leaning in to kiss Sora’s lips. 

Sora groaned at the feeling of Riku’s warm lips against his own and shivered when Riku’s arms wrapped around his waist. Their chests pressed closely together and Sora thought he could feel Riku’s heartbeat echoing against his own. 

When Sora pulled away, he saw that the lights were blinking in time with the jets of water from the fountain, causing bursts of color and shadows to appear on Riku’s face, his teal eyes nearly glowing int he light. “You’re so…” Sora wasn’t even sure how to put it into words. Riku was more than beautiful or pretty. Riku was— “...Riku.” 

Riku chuckled, leaning in to kiss Sora’s forehead. “Yes, I’m Riku. And your Sora.” 

Sora hummed, laying his head on Rikuj’s chest. Soon he knew that the people would see the lights working int he plaza and come to see them. Soon their private world of holiday lights would be broken. But for now, he enjoyed this moment, watching the lights while listening To Riku’s heartbeat. 

It was the best holiday tradition yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! If you want to follow me on Twitter, where I post fic updates, occasionally snippets of upcoming stories, and just generally scream about soriku and Kingdom Hearts, you can find me here: [ Green_eggs101 ](https://twitter.com/Green_eggs101)


End file.
